User talk:Ivyheart
:D AHHHH! YESS! GET ON THE CHAT NOW! :D :D :D Dappleheart♥ 22:28, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Help Hey Ivy, So could you possibly for the homepage space out the stuff? Keep the Community News and Updates where they are but space everything else out but all be centered? That would be great! Thanks! Dappleheart♥ 04:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat? :) Dappleheart♥ 04:08, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Chararts and Clans Hai! We need A LOT of Cats for MoonClan and BreezeClan. Could you help out and make some chararts and cat pages? :) Dappleheart♥ 23:34, October 20, 2011 (UTC) AHH! GET ON CHAT! :D Dappleheart♥ 23:37, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Siggie A pattern would be good, thanks :) Little Cinderstorm <3 18:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I dont really care! I will just take what you have! Little Cinderstorm <3 18:47, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Yay! Thanks soo much Ivy! Cinderstorm 18:56, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Mossflower Did you make the charart for Mossflower...? Dappleheart♥ 23:25, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol kk. In about a week or so we will start to advertise Cats of the Stars. We need more people. So don't fill up all of the clans. Just maybe a few warriors and leave the medicine cat apprentice thing open :) Dappleheart♥ 23:42, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Siggie Hiya Ivyheart! Could you make me a siggie? If you get a chance, I would like it: Font: Arial Colors: Pattern of lime green and hot pink Thanks?! :) Creampelt <3 01:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) BreezeClan Hiya Ivyheart :) Could you help me create BreezeClan pages when you get a chance? Thanks! Cinderstorm 20:10, October 25, 2011 (UTC) PCA Approval Page Hai Ivy I need your help with something. On the PCA Approval page, all of the photos are pilled on top of eachother and its hard to tell which charart the user posted, can you fix that by any chance? 23:04, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Well people send it rewuests, but its piled at the bottom because other requests are ontop of it. I want them to be evened out and right next to the place where they should be.. 01:34, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Sigh nevermind. It looks all fixed... Can u create rollplays for the rest of the Clans pleaes? 01:36, October 26, 2011 (UTC) grasias 01:46, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hai Do you by any chance know the link to the Welcome Tool...? I'm trying to make that box that greets you on your talk page. You know the one that says the admins names and what they do...? Dappleheart♥ 02:07, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I think I found it...not quite sure. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Admin_Central%3AMain_Page Dappleheart♥ 02:16, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I have to go:/ thank you!!!!!!!! Dappleheart♥ 02:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Warrior? No, can you possibly make a BreezeClan warrior so we can have a mentor for Plumpaw? I am kinda busy editing pages, so it would be good if you could make the new page. :)Thank You(: Cinderstorm 12:11, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! Thanks! You are great at making siggies. :) Creampelt 12:18, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Roleplay for GazeClan please? And can u go to Story Board and add some stories? 21:46, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :D Hai Ivy, What is the link to make the "Greetings User! Welcome to Cats of the Stars wikia! blah blah blah etc" ? I used the link you gave me and couldn't find it :/ Dappleheart♥ 00:15, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :/ Oh we made an IRC Channel. :) The link is on the homepage. I really need to know how to! I asked Kitsu, Cloud, and Atelda! Dappleheart♥ 01:41, October 28, 2011 (UTC) What was the link you sent me....? Dappleheart♥ 01:44, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :/ Greetings! Welcome to Cats of the Stars Wiki! Thank you for choosing COTS! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Here are some Projects and Activities to do: :Project Chararts is where you can make character art for your cat that you have created. If you need any help with them use the Tutorials! :Mentor a User if you are new to COTS and want someone to help you out or "mentor" you, go here! There are many experienced Users there! :Story Board is where you can create stories for your character page that you have made! Checkout the Clan List to find out what Clans need some improvement. :Member's List checkout it out to see who else is here! Leave a comment if you want to OFFICIALLY join COTS! :D If you have any questions or need help please feel free to ask any Admin! Thanks You again for choosing Cats of the Stars Wiki! We hope you will stay and help COTS! ^_^ Dappleheart♥ 17:43, October 29, 2011 (UTC) So this is the Welcome Thingie but it isn't showing up on everyone's talk pages >.> Dappleheart♥ 17:43, October 29, 2011 (UTC) BreezeClan Hai Ivy. I no your in charge of BreezeClan and I am aware that Cinderstorm asked you for permission to add to BreezeClan. its been about 3 days without your reply so I gave her permision to add to it. If you have any questions or concers, please go to my talk page. 19:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC) XD. If you have time can you create the GazeClan Roleplay thingy? 19:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanx :D 20:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :D Thanx! if you have the spare time, cab u please create a GIMP tutorial? 20:31, October 30, 2011 (UTC) OH MY GOSH THANK YOUUUUU! I really want to learn how to use it.... Cinder and Fox might make one but idk yet... 20:33, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you!!! You gotta PC or Mac? 20:37, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thistleberry? Hia Ivyheart :) Is it okay if I add Thistleberry to a warrior of BreezeClan? Cinderstorm 21:43, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hows the tutorial going, Ivy? Thank you so much btw! 22:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! :D 23:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I tried downloading GIMP and when I did I had no idea how to use it. The only thing I could figure out was how to get the picture on.... 23:55, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Grasias :D 01:01, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hai Ivy can you give me the coading to create a new archive for a page? 23:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Can you ask Atelda on the Warriors Wikia chat? I would ask her myself but I cant -_-. 23:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Oki doki, thank you :D 23:26, November 13, 2011 (UTC) You mean shes gonna give it to me or shes going to do it? Oh and grasias :D 23:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha... 23:31, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello Ivy! I heard you do signatures. Can you make a simple one for me? Words: Pricklestar Font: Times new Roman Color: Dark blue thats it! :) Pricklestar Thanks, It looks great! Pricklestar 12:42, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Ivy I cant help it! Im dying! Do you no when the chat rules are going to be finalized? 02:41, November 15, 2011 (UTC) -_- grasias, Ivy <3 02:00, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Box Hai Ivy, So I wanted your opinion on what you thought about the welcome box: http://catsofthestars.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Welcome I don't really like the color of the blue, but we need something that goes with the teal. Could help me out? :D Dappleheart♥ 05:25, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the background color. I think it looks sorta out of place. It doesn't go very well with the teal. I was wondering maybe you could change it or suggest a color? Something that is light, but not too light. You know? :D Dappleheart♥ 05:40, November 21, 2011 (UTC) So could you suggest a different color for the welcome box? You can play around with it, if you want to. Dappleheart♥ 05:07, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Lolol, thanks ;D Dappleheart♥ 22:25, November 22, 2011 (UTC) PCA Approval Archive 1 Hai Ivy, Well we are having some problems with the PCA Approval Archive 1. Moon had tried to copy and paste the stuff yet it didn't go well so she deleted the page and created a new one. I restored them both: Deleted one: http://catsofthestars.wikia.com/wiki/PCA_Approva/Archive_1 Messed up one: http://catsofthestars.wikia.com/wiki/PCA_Approval%2FArchive_1 Could you somehow restore the original one you had made? The one that has all the chararts from October-November? Dappleheart♥ 05:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Because didn't you make the original Archive 1? Dappleheart♥ 05:57, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Archive 1 For the PCA Approval Archive 1, the images that are on there aren't from the first Archive...I remember you had made one but its gone D:. Moonstrike made this one -.- http://catsofthestars.wikia.com/wiki/PCA_Approval%2FArchive_1 Is there any way to restore the older archive? I can't find it. Dappleheart♥ 01:22, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Siggie...? Someone tried to make me a siggie, but it didn't work. Could you make me a new one, please? Cin-Cin Merry Christmas! 01:08, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Cinder's Siggie Font: Broadway Colors: Aqua & Yellow (pattern) Text: Cinderstorm Backround: Black Thanks Ivy(: Cinderstorm Thanks! Thanks! Lovee it<3 01:14, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Mentor Hai Ivy, You are mentoring Twilight now ;D Dappleheart♥ 23:49, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Smokekit Hey Ivy ^_^ I was wondering when you were going to put up a box for Smokekit? If you'd like, I could do it. 23:12, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Proposal Hi there Ivy! So I was thinking....on the COTS homepage we should add an Featured Charart of the Month! We can vote on which Charart it should be on the Polls. Moon is already on board with this idea, and Cinder is still pending, I just want to get all of the Admins opinion on this. Dappleheart♥ 01:30, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Great! Oh don't worry, I've got the coding for the polls ;) Thanks though! I'll get started with it later today or tomorrow. Cinder already approved! :D Dappleheart♥ 04:34, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Rethinking... I was rethinking the whole "Featured Charart" thing because, it will completely throw off the homepage. I mean where can we put it without messing up the other stuff on it? But I really want to feature our users we have in a way that everyone can see....so do you have any suggestions? I'm out of ideas and COTS is becoming inactive :/ And I don't want it to become a failed Wikia. We definately need more users and contributers that are active. Do you have any ideas? I'm out. :( Dappleheart♥ 05:18, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I did too like the idea. I just feel if we do add it in, where would it go on the homepage? Where the Community News and Updates? If you are online now can we chat on the COTS deviantART chat room? :D http://chat.deviantart.com/chat/CatsoftheStarsWiki If you want to ;] Dappleheart♥ 05:24, January 9, 2012 (UTC) New Charart Blanks Hey Ivy! :D We new User Echopaw joined COTS today and she is making us new Charart Blanks. They are currently on the PCA's Talk. Do you approve of getting new ones? Moon and I already approve it's just you and Cinder left ;) Dappleheart♥ 02:41, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hehehe, awesome! :D Dappleheart♥ 04:52, January 11, 2012 (UTC) DerpClan Just to let you know... DerpClan is not really apart of the Clans, it's just a fun Clan to play around with :D Foxeh thought of it :D Dappleheart♥ 07:00, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hehehe. Did you see HIIIIM tried to contact me on COTS? Well guess what I did to his user page! Oh and read his talk page message ;D Dappleheart♥ 16:57, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ;DD hehe that was revenge. Dappleheart♥ 00:05, January 16, 2012 (UTC) My Signature... You probably noticed my signature doesn't link back to my profile/talk page! D: It's kinda getting annoying now...do you know how to fix it...? Thanks, Dappleheart♥ 20:51, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Ahh thanks Ivy! :D Dappleheart♥ 02:48, January 17, 2012 (UTC) SOPA Strike Ivyyyy! :D Hey so SOPA is having a strike and I think COTS should join: http://sopastrike.com/ Here is more info on the strike http://www.connectamarillo.com/entertainment/story.aspx?id=708678 . Get back to me ASAP! Strike is tomorrow (Wednesday) Dappleheart♥ 03:22, January 18, 2012 (UTC) We will black out COTS for a day and it sorta standing for that the internet SHOULD be free. Not paid for since you can like find free movies and stuff you know? Is that okay with you if we do black it out? Dappleheart♥ 03:33, January 18, 2012 (UTC) http://news.yahoo.com/blogs/trending-now/popular-websites-dark-over-sopa-controversy-174211626.html That should be more helpful....and SOPA passes then we can't download free music onto our computers and Google will have to block things :O We just need Cinder to approve, but if she doesn't then we'll go without her. If WWiki doesn't join SOPA act I'll message you there telling you if we did and what is happening... Dappleheart♥ 03:38, January 18, 2012 (UTC)